


This One's Taken

by totalsafety



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol/Drug Use, M/M, Possessiveness, gunning smoke, it's a blacklight club with neon body paint tons of fun amirite, they're all responsible it's just a clubbing night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsafety/pseuds/totalsafety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Precious Kenma is Kuroo's and Kuroo's only please back up</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One's Taken

The music was hypnotically deafening, the tempo of the strobe lights and fog and laser beams mirroring Kenma’s mood— can’t see anything can see  _everything_ too much going on blacklight paint on bodies writhing like waves skin so close close clo-

“Keenmaaa.” Slow slow slow dipped in honey drawn out soft come here come closer come-

A hand cups Kenma’s chin and slowly turns his head until he sees dark eyes clouded with mischief.

“Kenma, watch.”

The words drip out of Kuroo’s mouth slow and hot as he inhales around the joint, lowers his hand, and blows rings into the air in front of them. Kenma’s head follows the disappearing smoke before drifting back towards Kuroo’s face, landing on his lazy smile and hazy eyes. A quiet ‘wow’ is all he can manage. Kuroo chuckles and leans closer, focusing on Kenma for a few moments before he turning back to watch Akaashi drift towards the dance floor, an ecstatic, albeit stumbling, Bokuto in tow.

Kenma remembers the beginning of the night, how Bokuto and Kuroo had insisted on Kenma coming with them to celebrate. Kenma instinctively began to say no, but Akaashi had smiled at him, soft and reassuring. That was what Kenma agreed to: the soft, reassuring smile that told Kenma this was going to be a responsible, tolerable outing. A quiet outing that he wouldn’t mind.

The only part that’s true, so far, is the tolerance. He didn’t like Kuroo taking away his game console, but he tolerated the tall, neon drink Kuroo gave him, complete with a soft, wicked smile. Except Kuroo didn’t offer it to Kenma— he tipped it horizontally from the bottom, without warning or preamble. Kenma quickly realized he only had two choices: let the drink spill, or lean forward and avoid having wet pants for the rest of the night. Kenma darted out to catch the liquid and was surprised to find it tasted sweet, not bitter or harsh like the alcohol he’d tried months ago. Kuroo’s grin widens, reading Kenma’s expression.

“See? I knew you’d like this one.”

Kenma meets him head on with narrowed eyes, a little irritated Kuroo’s managed to appease him. He pretends not to notice Kuroo beaming as he takes another sip, indignant that he really does like whatever they’ve put in this glass.

And now, Kenma feels light and careless, the gears in his mind slowed to a crawling pace. He watches Kuroo take another hit, vaguely wondering how he’s never seen Kuroo take any hits of anything and wow he looks kinda good doing it and wow there’s skin showing, like, _everywhere_.

Kuroo glances at Kenma, heart warming at his precious kitten slightly under the influence. Behind Kuroo, the dance floor is a chaotic mess. Kuroo scans the crowd, looking for Bokuto and Akaashi, but landing on a guy closer to their table. The tall blonde is looking at Kenma, but the way he’s dancing makes it seem more like leering.

Kuroo’s eyebrows furrow, annoyed with the guy’s attention to Kenma. Kenma sees Kuroo’s discomfort and peers around Kuroo’s body to see what he’s looking at. It’s obvious when the man makes eye contact with Kenma, because leering turns into eye-fucking.

This creep is unabashedly eye-fucking _his_ boyfriend. It incites a flare of possessiveness, and Kuroo promptly shifts his entire body to face Kenma, entirely blocking the guy’s view. Kuroo places the hand without a joint on Kenma’s waist and rests the other on the back of the low, circular booth around them.

“Kenma, Kenma Kenma Kenma listen.”

Kenma notices the urgent spark in Kuroo’s eyes and briefly struggles to refocus his attention. He almost misses Kuroo take a quick hit extremely close to Kenma’s face and wow it looks just as good up close and there’s a question whispered so low it’s more breath than words and-

“Kenma…..wanna try?”

Kuroo pulls back to see Kenma with his lips parted, eyes a little foggy _wow fuck wow ok wait WAIT MINE OK_ and he remembers his goal just as Kenma tips his head up, then absentmindedly down as if he forgot how to nod halfway through. Kuroo slides the hand on Kenma’s waist up his side, his chest, and reaches Kenma’s bottom lip, pressing down to open his mouth a little wider. Gently tracing Kenma’s bottom lip, Kuroo takes a deep hit and tilts his head to the right as he leans forward, exhaling the smoke into Kenma’s open mouth.

“Whoa,” Kenma breathes, blowing the smoke right back into Kuroo’s face. He coughs a couple times, waving his hand around as if it’ll clear his lungs. Kuroo laughs gently, but it fades when he feels a hand gripping the front of his shirt.

“Again.”

Kuroo leans in to talk in Kenma’s ear, “You have to inhale when I blow, okay?”

“Yes, I know. Again.” He’s raised a little higher on his knees, determination clear in his voice.

Kuroo chuckles before taking another deep hit, leaning in to try again. Kenma’s still gripping the front of his shirt, albeit less aggressively, and rests his hand on Kuroo’s thigh as he tilts his head inches away. This time, Kenma inhales, and there’s a small cloud of smoke between them afterwards. Kuroo leans back to watch, and Kenma blinks a few times before he’s focused again.

Kenma’s small smile confirms Kuroo’s thoughts: _fuck that was good again again again_. Kuroo takes another hit and Kenma’s already there to receive. Their lips brush this time, and Kuroo doesn’t think he’d be able to get up and leave even if his apartment was on fire right this minute.


End file.
